


Friends with Friendship

by J000liet



Series: Frisbee AU [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Phichit scars Otabek, Phichit the Interrogator, Pizza, Yuri and Seung Gil kill at video games, Yuri makes a new friend, sweets, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Getting to know your significant other's friends are important. Especially when they're dating each other.





	1. Let's Break the Arcade

* * *

Step one in making sure your boyfriend likes you, get to know his friends. That’s what Yuri had read on the internet. So he took a deep breath, and texted Seung Gil Lee.

 

ME: Uhhh… this is Yuri.

ME: Otabek’s Yuri.

_ Seung Gil Lee: I know. _

ME: I was wondering if you wanna get lunch.

ME: In a totally platonic, i’m dating your best

      friend not asking you on a date kinda way.

_ Seung Gil Lee: Sure. _

_ Seung Gil Lee: Pizza? _

ME: Sure. I like pizza.

ME: When?

_ Seung Gil Lee: Tomorrow? _

_ Seung Gil Lee: There’s a pizza/arcade by _

_ our apartment. It's good. _

ME: Sounds good.

ME: 12?

_ Seung Gil Lee: Sure. See you there. _

 

Cool. Yuri was making a new friend.

  
  
  


So he showed up at the pizza place less than five minutes early, but before 12, he and Seung Gil ordered their pizzas (meat lovers for him, because he hated vegetables, meatballs for Yuri cause he liked them) and sat at a table.

“Otabek tells me you aren’t always super talkative.” Yuri smiled. “And that's cool! I don’t mind. So just, talk whenever you want to.” 

“Thanks.”

“So, I have a question for you. What was Otabek like as a teenager? Cause he’s so serious right now. Was he always like that?”

Seung Gil sighed. “How much as Otabek told you about his life growing up.”

“Not a whole lot, to be honest.” Yuri sighed. “And I haven’t asked him, really. I’ve asked about the things I know he likes, like his sister and music and his bike and shit, but I haven’t asked about his parents or anything like his childhood.”

“Otabek had to grow up fast and young. It's as simple as that. He never really had a childhood.”

Yuri nodded in understanding, now glad he never asked. “Do you think he’d like to do stuff like that?”

Seung Gil just stared at him.

“Like arcades and zoos and theme parks? Stuff that kids do.”

“Oh.” Seung Gil shrugged. “Maybe.”

Yuri nodded and the two ate in almost complete silence.

It wasn’t until Yuri suggested they try some of the arcade games that he realized why Seung Gil was so cool.

“Left.”

“Got it!” Yuri shot down one of the enemies. “On your right.”

_ HEADSHOT _ the game flashed. 

“Behind you.” Yuri noted. “Duck.” Through the heart.

They had gathered a crowd.

“Up.”

“Left.”

“Right.”

“Duck.”

“Dodge.”

_ NEW HIGH SCORE! _

“Up.”

“Left.”

“Left.”

Twenty minutes later, they were both dead because the game had decided to launch a six bazillion man attack on them and they were ambushed.

“Split the tickets?” Yuri suggested.

“Sure.” Seung Gil folded the long (10,542 to be precise) chain and Yuri broke it and took one half.

“Fruit Ninja?” Seung Gil suggested.

“Sure.”

Three broken records and two of the most expensive prizes later, Yuri (with a new game system) and Seung Gil (with a new decent camera) were leaving the arcade.

“So what are you going to do with the candy from the left over tickets?” Yuri asked.

“Give them to Otabek.”

“Why?”

“He has a sweet tooth and his favorites are chocolate, Tootsie Rolls, and Boston Cream Cupcakes.”

Yuri nodded, committing the fact to memory.

“And you?” Seung Gil asked. “What are you going to do with your Airheads?”

“Eat ‘um.” Yuri smiled. 

They were almost to Seung Gil and Otabek’s apartment by the time they said anything else.

“I had fun.” Seung Gil nodded. “I’ve never met someone who could keep up with me at the arcade.”

“I had a chill time too.” Yuri tucked his box under his arm. “Friends?” He held out his hand.

“Friends.” Seung Gil nodded and shook Yuri’s hand.

“Cool. See you around.” Yuri waved as he turned towards his walk to Yuuri’s apartment.

Seung Gil nodded and went inside.

Yuri made a new friend…  _ cool _ .

* * *

 


	2. Shopping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry this took so long.

* * *

 

“Sooo….” Otabek was sitting at the counter, watching as Phichit chilled on his sofa.

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Seung told me you wanted to hang out more. And you said you wanted to get to know me… so here I am!”

“What do you like to do then?”

“Well… I run a blog. So I do things that have to do with that along with my job at the theater.”

“What’s your blog about?”

Then Otabek saw the look on Phichit’s face and immediately regretted asking the question.

“Hey Otabek?”

He swallowed.

“Wanna go shopping with me?”

… … … … … … … … … 

Shopping with Phichit, turned out to be a marathon length sprint. He did not stop. Ever. For any reason other than to pay. 

“Phichit, are we done yet?” Otabek whined.

“One last stop.” Phichit smiled in front of a building with a plain wooden sign that just read  _ We’llcum _ . 

Otabek felt the blood drain from his face. “No.” he shook his head.

“You wanted to know what my blog was about.” Phichit giggled.

“You-I don’t- can’t- Does SG know?” He spluttered.

“Yeah.”

“Does he… help?”

“Not yet.” Phichit smirked.

“I do not know how to respond to that.” Otabek stared at the shop blankly.

“Just come in, say ‘hi’ to the twins, and make fun of one of them for his crush on this guy who works at a club. We call him ‘Club Boy’.” Phichit sighed. 

“That’s all I have to do?”

“Call it a test to see if you can dish out as much teasing as the two Russians and Japan give out.” Phichit smiled. “I dare you.”

“Why you…” Otabek growled. “Fine. Which twin do I make fun of?”

“The guy.”

“And the other?”

“DO NOT TALK TO HER! You will die.”

“Got it.”

_ Just like Michele and Sarah. Just like Michele and Sarah. Just like _ -

“Welcome to  _ We’llcum _ how can I-”

“Michele?” Otabek froze.

Michele stared at him.

“You know Micky?” Phichit follwed him into the store.

“Oh… I know  _ Micky _ alright.” Otabek smiled.

“Does that mean… you know ‘Club Boy’?” Phichit’s eyes widened in hope.

“His name’s Emil.” Otabek kept smiling at Michele’s discomfort. “And Emil has the most massive crush on him.”

“No he doesn’t. He just likes Sarah. And what the hell are you doing here?” Michele snapped.

“He’s with me.” Phichit smiled. “I’m getting to know my boyfriend’s best friend.”

“By taking him to a… Phichit is dating Seung Gil?” Michele pointed.

“Yup.”

“Oh… this is great.” Michele smiled.

“If you tease SG, I will tell everyone you work here.” Otabek threatened.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Including JJ.”

“You  _ wouldn’t _ .”

“And Emil.”

“You-”

“And Mila.”

“Yo-”

“And Leo.”

“...”

“And Guang Hong.”

“Savage monster.” Michele growled. “Let me ring you up Phichit.”

“Thanks, Micky.” Phichit chirped. “You wanna know what I got?”

Otabek opened his mouth, saw the size of the box and changed his mind. “You know what… no. Not really.” He shook his head.

“Your loss.” Phichit shrugged, paid, and the two left the store, but not before Otabek threw a pointed “Later  _ Micky _ ” over his shoulder.

… … … … … … … … … 

They were back at his place drinking coffee when Phichit looked over. “Did I meet your approval?”

“You don’t need my approval.”

“But I want it.”

Otabek looked up from his coffee. “Yes. You meet my approval. You’re everything that SG needs, and he wants you, so who am I to say no.”

Phichit beamed and then nodded in understanding. “You know…” he swirled his cup around, “I always knew by the way you interact with Seung Gil that you weren’t quite a stick in the mud,” he brought his cup up to his mouth and Otabek could see the smirk in Phichit’s eyes, “but I didn’t realize just how  _ fun _ you are.”

“Thanks.” Otabek smiled. “And if you tell him that I ever stepped foot in  _ We’llcum _ , I will shove a dildo so far up your ass that it won’t come out.”

They looked at each other and Phichit started to cackle.

“What?” Otabek looked at him.

“It won’t  _ cum _ …” He started to laugh louder.

Otabek rolled his eyes and let out a single chuckle. “I’m punny and I know it.”

Phichit stopped laughing and eyed him.

“You’re cool in my book, Otabek Altin.”

“Ditto.”

…

…

“Who says  _ ditto _ ?” Phichit laughed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... say ditto.


End file.
